Fujimaru Namikaze
Fujimaru Namikaze (藤丸ミナト, Namikaze Fujimaru), better known by his nickname Fuji, is an Ankoite: a wielder of both and powers. He is affiliated with the Ryū Order where he serves as the Lieutenant of the 8th Division, under Captain Shūhei Hisagi. Appearance Fujimaru is a lean-built man with a youthful appearance, who happens to be in top physical condition. Quite tall and calm faced, many have described him as a statue, such is his rarity at showing facial emotion. His most odd trait is his purple-colored hair and striking looks. Many have remarked positively on his looks, with the only negative remarks coming from those who are simply jealous of him. In possession of light blue eyes, he is as cool as a spring breeze, with little ever rattling him. His attire consists of clothing befitting an average human, as he maintains his Quincy pride wouldn't allow him to don the Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) of the race who almost left his people extinct. Ironically, the color scheme is the same, though. Over his chest he dons a jacket he usually leaves unzipped and open, preferring the feeling of the wind on his skin. His lower attire is a simple pair of trousers, colored black, with a protective leg tasset worn over his right led, colored dark-blue. Resting on his back lies the Shikai state of Tsuin Ryū, due to its large size. Around his neck also lies a necklace with two overlapping blades appearing somewhat like fangs, the points sharpened. Personality History :Main Article - A Dual Existence. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III Impostor arc *Plotting a War Part IV Part V Equipment Quincy Cross: Average equipment that Fujimaru never goes anywhere without, as the Quincy Cross acts as the focus for his Quincy bow. His is shaped like an average cross, with the chain wrapped around his right wrist so the cross itself falls into the palm of his right hand, allowing for easy use of his bow. Seele Schneiders: (魂を切り裂くもの, Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul") are sword-like weapons used by the . He carries a total of seven secured in a special holster on his left hip, so he can execute the Sprenger and still have two left over as spare. When asked how he keeps them stocked, Fujimaru revealed he knows how to create them, showcasing knowledge in forging basic Quincy equipment. : The Sanrei Glove (散霊手套, sanrei shutō; lit. Spirit-Scattering Hand Envelope) is a powerful item Fujimaru's father left behind for him just before his death. Having trained extensively with the glove, Fujimaru's base Quincy skills were augmented greatly as a result. Also due to his Shinigami powers, he can safely remove the glove without involuntarily entering the Quincy: Letzt Stil state. His glove is also slightly different, lacking the wrist protrusions; instead being removed by dropping the contents of a silver tube over the glove and inscribing the Quincy cross on the back of the hand. Powers and Abilities Fused States of Being: Very similar to Kentaro's , Fujimaru has, through some unknown method, eternally fused his physical and spiritual sides -- in essence his Quincy and Shinigami powers. It is through this phenomenon that Fujimaru can utilize both his Quincy powers and Shinigami ones in unison, while himself a spiritual being. : Having been born a Quincy who later awakened his latent Shinigami powers, Fujimaru has a naturally high degree of spiritual energy and has exhibited a strong and powerful presence. His signature is also quite unique, theorized to be because of his hybrid status. Having mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike; he can quite easily bolster his already impressive power through this method, making him stronger. His ability to sense spiritual occurrences is also top notch, as expected of a Quincy. Also due to his Shinigami powers, Fujimaru benefits from the high stamina of a Shinigami; making him much more effective than other regular Quincy in battle. Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: As a Quincy, Fujimaru primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own spiritual energy, either to simply bolster his powers to aid his Shinigami abilities, or form the usual Quincy weaponry. As a direct result of this, he has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles such as , , Horiwari or Kōhai Tochi; with the Human World}} being less abundant. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy such as Fujimaru is, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power, which he demonstrates quite regularly by empowering himself spiritually. Due to his mastery of the Quincy arts, he can easily manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes, seen through his use of both the and [[Gintō (Gravity Force)|Gintō. *'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀; lit. "heavenly wild puppet suit", "disheveled paradise puppet"): A high level technique that allows Fujimaru to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by his brain, forming lines or strings out of countless spiritrons. By using this technique, Fujimaru can control his body as though it were a simple puppet and he the puppeteer, allowing him to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. He has even demonstrated the ability to move him limbs when a sufficiently strong spiritual force was exerted upon him by using Ransōtengai. *'Hirenkyaku Expert' (飛廉脚; lit: "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"): is the Quincy method of high-speed movement, achieved by gathering spiritual particles under their feet and then riding them towards their desired destination, being described as "surfing" by Tyrell. In Fujimaru's case, he shows that Hirenkyaku is indeed superior to a Shinigami's Shunpo, as he can move much faster utilizing the Quincy variant than the Shinigami method and can all but outstrip experts and keep up with masters of the Shunpo art, the same being true for an Arrancar's Sonído. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: As a Quincy who prefers utilizing the as a sword more than a traditional arrow, Fujimaru has proved sufficiently skilled in the art of swordplay to be fit to bifurcate several Hollow with one strike while fighting alongside Tyrell Nishiki for the first time. He also wields his large Shikai state effortlessly and with great skill, despite its presumed weight, where he attacks with great strength and little finesse, mirroring Tyrell's own style, much to their collective chagrin. These two differing styles, accurate and pinpoint for the Seele Schneider and wild for his zanpakutō serves to surprise his opponent, as he regularly changes between the two styles for maximum effect. Master Marksmen: Having been trained as a Quincy since he was a child, Fujimaru has demonstrated keen accuracy and tremendous skill in the utilization of his signature weapon: the spirit bow and arrows of a Quincy. Using his control over his arrows, he can control his arrows trajectory; allowing for fatal surprise attacks or feint maneuvers, while also showing himself bouncing arrows off other surfaces to strike targets hiding behind cover. Enhanced Durability: Fujimaru has repeatedly shown fit to survive attacks that would otherwise kill or severely incapacitate other Quincy; such as being struck through several walls and surviving a point-blank Cero. Zanpakutō Reisatsushobun (霊殺処分, Soul Culling). Fujimaru's zanpakutō is sealed in the form of a with a wing-shaped guard leaving the base of the blade in a forty-five degree angle. In terms of color it is blue, white, silver and grey; the colors usually seen on Quincy armaments. :Special Ability: Fujimaru's sealed zanpakutō allows him to more easily absorb loose reishi particles from the surrounding atmosphere. He can also break down physical structures in the Human World and convert it to reishi, though this practice results in a much weaker spirit weapon. :*'Heilig Sühne' (神聖な償い, Seinaru Shokuzai; German for "Holy Punishment", Japanese for "Sacred Atonement"): a technique which realistically allows Fujimaru to do the job of the Quincy and Shinigami simultaneously. Heilig Sühne destroys Hollow while removing the one downside of the Quincy race; danger to the spirit cycle of souls. Use of Heilig Sühne is characterized by Fujimaru glowing in a vibrant shade of blue. Any Hollow within range of his spiritual pressure is immediately and indiscriminately cleansed, including those of Adjuchas-level. Only Vasto-Lorde and Arrancar have sufficiently high spiritual power to resist. It is this power that causes Fujimaru's Quincy powers to cleanse, rather than utterly destroy. *' :' Fujimaru releases his zanpakutō with the command "Begin the Purge" (消去を開始, Shōkyo Kaishi). Once uttered the longsword widens and enlarges further, becoming a large with three fangs serving as a guard along the blades base. :Shikai Special Ability: Reisatsushobun acts as an aid to Fujimaru's Quincy abilities. As such he can freely use abilities that other Quincy cannot. :*'Seele Übertragen' (精神転送, Seishintensō; German & Japanese for "Soul Transfer"): an ability Fujimaru initiates by stabbing his intended target through the chest or back; in order to pierce the Saketsu and Hakusui. Even then the target must be a Human. Once this is achieved he flows his own power into the target as though he intended to give the target his Shinigami powers. Instead, however, he grants the user latent Quincy powers. By shooting them 19mm to the right of the heart by a spirit arrow he awakens these latent powers, turning the person into a Quincy. :*'Seele Ernte' (精神採取, Seishin Saishu; German for "Soul Harvest", Japanese for "Soul Picking"): the ultimate manifestation of Fujimaru's power. When in use he can literally "rip the spiritons off your back", enabling him to slowly but surely reduce his targets body to loose particles of reishi to be absorbed. Stronger individuals can resist it more readily than those of lesser power, while some can nullify it completely. Sustaining Hollowfication also slows the pace of Seele Ernte, because Hollow reiatsu takes precedence over forms. *' :' Not yet Achieved. Spirit Weapon Setsudan Kojaku (切断 弧雀, Cutting Arc Sparrow): Fujimaru's current bow. The bow is a mass of blue reiryoku in the shape of a bow with a small, slim, and solid appearance, which Fujimaru can use to fire close to one-thousand-fife-hundred arrows in succession. Due to him existing in a dual state Fujimaru can summon his bow as he pleases, and dispel it just as quickly again. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Fujimaru can gather reishi from his surroundings and shape it into arrows for use as long-range weaponry, or simply use his own. His arrows can easily pierce Hierro and have variable levels of power and speed, which Fujimaru can consciously control. :*'Licht Regen' (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), Rihito Rēgen; German for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): an ability Fujimaru was able to teach David, though he has yet to reveal his. However, with Setsudan Kojaku he can fire in excess of one-thousand-five-hundred arrows, which is likely attributed to Licht Regen. *'Klavier' (クラヴィーア, Kuravīa; German for "piano"): A technique originally displayed by . With it Fujimaru can fire off a multitude of arrows with only a single hand and at rapid speed. The technique is much more effective than a similar technique used by Fujimaru's student, David, which is called Schnellfeuer Pfeil (速射矢 (ラピッドファイヤーアロー), Sokushaya; German for "Rapid Fire Arrow", Japanese for "Quick Firing Arrow"). Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; Japanese for "destruction sage: final form, Quincy", German for "last style"): the ultimate technique of the Quincy race and their trump card in difficult situations, though an antiquated technique that has fallen into obscurity. Fujimaru has utilized the form once before in the past and is currently seeking a means by which he can enter it freely without loosing his powers. With the aid of his Shinigami powers he can safely remove the Sanrei Glove without entering the Quincy: Letzt Stil, so he believes therein lies the answer. Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Quincy Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Lieutenant Category:Males Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Ankoite